It Wasn't The Same
by LovelyDestiny
Summary: Humans are nothing but trouble her father said.Her best friend is a human.How far will Akari go to keep her friendship?Or leave her friend and choose her family?


It Wasn't The Same

Random Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is my oc.

Chapter 1: Human Presence

"Akari what the hell were you thinking?!" My father face lid up in rage.

"He's not dangerous he helps me!Hes my frien-"Before I could get my last word out his hand went across my face delivering a hard slap leaving a mark on my took a few heavy breaths and stared at me.

"Do you remember...what those things did to your mother?"

"Father I-"

"DO YOU?"His face was so always reminded me what that one human did my always told me to stay away from those monsters...those human beings who took my mothers life away.

"I...I." I did remember there was not a day in my life I wouldn't think about it.A human took her away in front of my face without any hesitation.

"I will not remind you any longer keep hanging out with those humans and you will not stay here any humans mess with your mind and end up betraying you those nasty, digusting beings are nothing but you like them so much you can go out into the real world and see how cruel they are . Every single one of them."

Every single one of them? But he was nice to me he was was unique was there for me when no one else was..including my was dangerous to other people, but to me he was just a lost soul looking for a others he's a cold blooded, heartless, cocky killer to me his a loving,caring misunderstood man.

After the few minutes of pure silence my father walked away going back to his I went to my room slowly knowing my older sister heard everything that he said.

"I told you he would find out Akari."My sister said calmly."Did you really think you could hang out with him and he wouldn't find out?"

"Shut up.I just want to go to bed."I layed down in my bed thinking about my best friend. If my father really would let me go to avoid humans then what type of father he is?No what man would do that?A real youkai stands their fell down from my eyes thinking about my he really let me go?Over a human?A kind human?

xxxxxxxx

"Wake up princess." My sister shook me until I opened my eyes."We got hunting to do."

Moaning in annoyance and soon getting up and stretching.I gathered my katana and spears and headed for the door.

"Are you ready yet you take forever?" My sister said rolling her eyes.

"I just woke up relax will you?Whatever just come on."I opened the door and began towards the village.

"Akari?"I heard someone calling my name.I knew exactly who it was.I recognized his voice. I turned around and saw him my face looking at every single feature in his body his long braided hair all the way down to his hakama. My sister looking in disgust.

"Bankotsu!" I ran to him to hugged him didn't see each other in weeks and it felt like forever. "I missed you Ban-Ban." I said feeling his warm,loving embrace. I couldn't resist father told me to stay away from him, but he was my best or youkai we were still best friends no matter what happened.

"God your such a wuss."He let me go chuckling.

"Shut up!You missed me too."I said looking at the ground blushing slightly.

"Your right I did just a little bit."

"Uh are we going to go hunting or are you going to be playing around with this...creature?" My sister said looking at him like he was going to kill her,

"You can go by yourself I wanna hang out with him for a while."I said while me and Bankotsu both smiled at each other.

"Okay but dont be surprised if you get screamed at when you get home."My sister rolled her eyes and went off without though I was scared to go home at least I had my best friend to confront me.

"So how have you been?Well you and your group?"

"Eh,killing people same as usual never really got a kick out of killing people as much anymore no one screams that much Jakotsu can't get a scream out of anyone."

I began shaking my head."Why do you kill again?You physco. "I laughed and playfully pushed him.

"Me?A physco?Never!Don't even start with me you probably have killed more people than me!"

"I've never taken a life before and I never will."

xxxxxxxx

Oh man.I know I've probably made a ton of is my first fan fic I'm writing and publishing so please c comment.I would really appreciate it!


End file.
